A Tour of the Kingdom (version 5)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Bernard, having heard of his daughter’s runaway, had ordered several search parties to find her. Digit reached the throne room as Bernard paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his daughter. "Any sign of them?" asked Bernard. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Digit. "We've found no trace of your daughter - or Iago." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Bernard said to Digit, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Digit bowed before Bernard, saying, "Yes sire." And then he swam off. Alone again, Bernard collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Olivia, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Norman and Olivia got ready for their tour of his kingdom. The couple got into Norman's chariot. Olivia was now wearing a blue dress with a white collar, short baby blue sleeves, a forest green bodice, and a light blue waistband, white tights, and black ballet flats with her white panties underneath the tights and her red hair-bow behind her left ear. As for Norman, he was now wearing a dark red T-shirt with scarlet red trimming, teal blue socks, navy blue jeans with the ankles rolled up, and white sneakers. With that, the couple started heading out after waving goodbye to Basil and Mrs. Judson. Two of Norman's guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse the chariot towards the kingdom as Olivia looked around. She marveled at everything in sight. For years, she had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the normal world, and now, she was finally getting the chance to experience it. Norman watched Olivia and smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Olivia was also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Mickey and Donald jumped out of the water and saw Olivia riding with Norman. "Has he kissed her yet?" Donald asked. "Not yet." Iago whispered harshly. "Ohh!" Mickey grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Norman guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with normal mice, and the girl was fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by a mouse farmer made her smile and gasp and jump up and down. She caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the girl caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Pixie dancing with Mrs. Fieldmouse and Dixie dancing with Peepers. She rushed towards it excitedly. Norman was an experienced dancer and he guided her through a few simple steps. She stumbled but he caught her and made it look natural. He had always had a talent with making his dance partners look flawless while they danced with him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wasn't at all heavy and Norman was strong. She learned the steps quickly. Her hands rested in his lightly so that he could lead her around the floor. She followed his motions, turing when he flicked his wrist and stepping closer to him when he pressed on her back. In minutes, she went from being a beginner to being the best partner he had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Bill flew overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Mickey! Donald!" he called, "Any kissing?" Mickey shook his head sadly. "No, not yet." By now, Bill was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Olivia had gotten two baguettes, a pair of boots, and a little black hat. Norman bought her some flowers as well. He hoped she like them. She was having a great time. During the ride, Norman let Olivia get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Olivia's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Norman was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the duo looked ahead, and while Olivia was still excited, Norman gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. He ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Norman pulled himself together, he saw that Olivia was still enjoying herself. Happy for Olivia, he relaxed and let Olivia continue driving. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes